User blog:Historyfan15/Propaganda
Meanwhile in the U.S. military base in North Korea: Future: Right. This must be the place. (walks into the base undetected) Hmm. (hears a noise from inside the Captain's Quarters) Huh? (looks through a hole in the doorway) Ah, I see. (clears throat) Captain Wolf: (gruffly) Who is it? I'm busy! Future: Your momma. Now let me in. Captain Wolf: (grumbles from inside) Lieutenant Vixen: (opens the door) Who are you? Future: You can call me Future or the solution to your problem. Now if you'll let me through, ma'm. Lieutenant Vixen: (scoffs) Pushy, much. Captain Wolf: What business do you have here if I may ask? Future: Take a look at these articles I found on the way here. I think you'll find them rather interesting. (sets the papers on the table) Captain Wolf: Hmm...wh...what the hell is this?! Lieutenant Vixen: What is it? Captain Wolf: Take a good look for yourself! Lieutenant Vixen: Huh...(looks at the papers)...oh, good God almighty! Who drew all this this?! Future: Are you two that oblivious? Really? Lieutenant Vixen: (huffily) I beg your pardon? Future: Your enemy is obviously using propaganda to give people the image that the U.S. is this huge evil dictatorship while North Korea is all innocent and defenseless...which I believe is total bullshit. Captain Wolf: Damn those stupid rodents! I'll rip their heads off for this! Future: (teasingly) Temper, temper, Captain. You're basically reinforcing the stereotype for them. Captain Wolf: Grrr! (grumbles) Stereotype, my ass. Future: On the contrary, I do have a solution that will turn the opposition in your favor. Lieutenant Vixen: How so? Future: A full, on-scale attack on Flower Hill. Show the enemy that we will not be deterred by some measly propaganda. We are soldiers and soldiers fight for what's right! (Hey, that rhymed.) So who's with me? Captain Wolf: Hell to the yes! Lieutenant Vixen: You've got me convinced. Lick 'em good and clean! Future: That's the spirit. Bring your whip with you. I think you'll need it. Lieutenant Vixen: You know me. I always have my whip ready and waiting. Later... History: Future! Future! Where the hell are you?! Future: I'm right here, jackass. History: Ah, there you are. You had me and some of the others worried...I see you found company. Future: We're launching a full-scale attack on Flower Hill. Should be easy considering the portrayal of North Korean soliders here. Care to tag along? History: Sure, I guess. I just hope you know what you're doing. Future: I always know what I'm doing. On the base of Flower Hill: Future: (speaks into radio) All positions ready, Lieutenant? Lieutenant Vixen: (speaks into radio)'' All positions ready, Future. Future: (''speaks in radio) Attack when I give the signal. Captain Wolf: (speaks into radio) Hey! I'm the one who gives the orders here! Future: (teasingly) Oh, of course. Captain. Over and out. History: So what now? Future: We attack in three...two...one! (Both History and Future run to the top of the hill) Future: This'll be easy as...(sees the large number of Korean soldiers)...pie. History: Good God! How many soldiers are there? Squirrel soldier #1: Geogi! (Up there!) Jeoggun byeongsaduel! (Enemy soldiers!) Future: Ah...shit! Run, History! History: What do you think I'm doing?! (gunfire between both sides ensues) History: I hope you have a back-up plan for this! Future: (smugly) I'm sorry, have we met? Look to your right. History: (looks to his right) An air glider? Future: Grab on. History: (grabs on to the glider) (glider takes off) History: Down there! They've captured the captain and lieutenant! Future: The hell they have! (swoops glider downwards, whistles) Hedgehog soldier #1: Dodaeche mwoya? (What the hell?')'' ''Future: Naleulbogo nollassji? (Surprised to see me?) Yeongi pogtan! (Smoke bomb!) (Poof!) (Coughing) Future: Grab on, you two. If you wanna live. Lieutenant Vixen: Don't be a smartass. (The captain and lieutenant grab on, glider takes off) Future: Well, would you look at that? History: Look at what? Future: Flower Hill. I think it's safe to say that a U.S. victory is solid. Captain Wolf: And to think; all we needed was a smartass. Future: (sarcastically) Yeah, very funny. (Bang! Bang! Bang!) Future: What the hell? Lieutenant Vixen: Enemy aircraft! Future: We need to go down...right now! (swoops the gilder downwards) History: Just don't kill us in the process. Future: Calm down, we're not gonna crash-land. I just need to give the enemy a little gift, so to speak. History: (sarcastically) Oh, yeah. A "gift." How many bombs do you have in that coat of yours. Future: That is for me to know and you to find out. History: Whatever. Future: (throws down a bomb into the enemy lines) You think you can fool me with a little propaganda, North Korea? Well, you're wrong. (BOOM!) History: Damn, man! That wasn't a little gift! That was a huge ass gift! Future: The bigger the better. Lieutenant Vixen: Well, I gotta say; you're pretty damn clever. Captain Wolf: Clever as hell, no less. Future: You know; you two aren't as bad as they say. History: Look! There's a U.S. flag ontop of Flower Hill! Lieutenant Vixen: I knew those boys could do it. Captain Wolf: Well, they did need a little "encouragement". History: (sighs) I bet I know what that translates to. Later as History and Future board the plane back home... History: Hey, Future. You coming? Future: Of course. I just invited a few friends to come along with me. History: Where did you get two extra plane tickets? Future: I have my ways. History: Ah, forget it. Let's go home. Oh, Captain, Lieutenant. Military goes first. Captain Wolf: Of course. Lieutenant Vixen: After all, we're traveling first class. History: Future...did you downrate us to coach? Future: Maybe... History: Future... Future: I'm kidding. You're way too naive. Can't even take a joke. History: I'm not naive. I just don't like jokes that aren't funny. In the plane... Future: Hey, History. History: Hmm? Future: Did you know that the Captain and Lieutenant are in a relationship with each other? History: Pfft! How do you know? You don't have any evidence to support that claim. Future: Or do I? (shows History a picture of the Captain and Lieutenant making out in the Captain's Quarters) History: (O_O) Where did you take this? Future: When I first came into the base, I peeked through a tiny hole in the doorway and took a picture of it. ;) History: (looks at the sleeping Captain and Lieutenant...sees them...holding hands) Wait till Garth gets a load of this. The End. Category:Blog posts